100 Ways to Stumble into Love
by L Boogie
Summary: A series of one shots taken for the characters of School Rumble. More of just general fluff and musing than anything else.


The L Boogie- So, I decided to upload one of these. I have two stories like this I'm working on. This, and a Naruto story where they're all playing Monopoly (yeah…that's the whole story…). They're just something to write when I'm bored. No real commitment needed. Think of it as a bundle of one shots from various points of view, or taking the characters and putting them into a variety of situations with a dose of self introspection. Well, that's the fancy way of stating that I'm writing a bunch of random one shots for when I'm bored…so enjoy, capisce?

Legal Jargon: Not mine. Well…this is mine. This work of fiction is mine. The setting, the characters, the story derived from and otherwise…not mine. Sad as it is, it's all for the best. Though if I had been Jin Kobayashi I might have actually ended it on a much better note….

100 Ways to Stumble into Love

Autumn Rain

Fall.

Beautiful fall.

The leaves began to bear their colors well, as brilliant reds and oranges painted the trees. The temperature dropped delicately, allowing the need for a coat, but it was welcoming coming off an entire season of sun and heat. The school year was entering it's second half, and the summer of fun made for very fond memories. Now though, despite the lovely colors of the season, or the wonderful memories of summer, it was time to get serious. Exams were a half a year away, and after that, it was time to grow up.

That thought dreaded Eri Sawachika to some degree.

When she first came over to Japan from England, she was nervous in that she would not fit in. In fact, she opposed it fiercely, only giving in because it was part of her heritage. She had maintained a very strong grasp of her spoken Japanese, though even now, some of her written work needed more polishing. Still, it was nerve racking. Moving to a different country with entirely different customs and lifestyles. Being so far from the friends you made growing up all throughout your life was tough for the young Heiress, however she weathered it well, and now, here today three years later, she stood looking forward on the edge of life itself once again.

Things were different, for the most part. She didn't oppose so much outwardly, however there were many a great battles within her that had left her uncertain of her life. The young woman's heart was battle worn, having bruises and scars from the emotional war between it and her mind.

Some of these scars originated from her early days in Japan. Adjusting to the culture shock, trying to fit in, and having few to no real friends. A few were from the trials and tribulations with the friends she had finally made. Watching them fall in love and fail repeatedly. Seeing them rejected and wanting more for those she loved like sisters. Even the fights and quarrels she had over and over again with them. Hurling false accusations and being quick to temperament, never actually made her feel good. It was simply in her nature to be slightly impulsive when it came to matters of the heart.

But most of these scars came at the expense of a man. Not so much that he caused them, more like they were caused on a joint effort. It was fairly obvious that he had never been interested in her romantically, and it was not well known as to her intentions for him.

For Harima Kenji.

She exhaled, clearing her mind and the blush from her face. Every time she heard his name, thought about him, or was reminded of him, their web of hap hazardous romantic misunderstandings played through her mind in a mere flash. From that very first time he had confessed an intense and deeply passionate love for her by mistake, or the time he won the Men's relay race for her out of a debt of honor, everything played out before her instantly.

Now, she was in her third year of high school, facing an eventuality that she would have to part ways with her friends and her love. Eri stood now inside of a grove of trees that were in the park. Staring up at the sky, she basked in the cool temperature of the wind as it picked up around her.

_This needs to be different. Things need to change._

For some reason, Eri gained a sort of clarity every time she came to this location. She adored it so much during all the seasons. It was rarely visited by anyone else, which left her alone to be with her thoughts.

_I don't have a lot of time left. I…I just can't let things settle this way._

Thinking back, she remembered all the good times she had. But also, all the opportunities that seemed to find a way of evading her.

_I still have time. Half a year even. But I can't get cold feet about it now. I have to do this. I…_

Her train of thought was abruptly stopped at the sound of crunching leaves. The thought of someone coming up from behind her scared the living daylights out of the young blonde, so she balled her fists up and prepared to defend herself. She had been training with Mikoto from time to time, so she knew that she could handle herself if need be. Still, they were fairly secluded, and if the person had a weapon…she could be in big trouble. As the approaching footsteps drew closer, she closed her eyes, trying to get a grasp on the location of the person behind her. Once the heavy footsteps were close enough she prepared herself to strike.

A hand fell upon her shoulder and grasped her lightly. Taking this as her sign, she reached up and grabbed it tightly. In a single motion, she turned her body with the strength in her hips while whipping her shoulders and arms forwards in unison to take the most advantage out of her feminine figure, and threw the offender over her shoulder and against the tree she had been standing near. With a tremendous 'thud', the large tree shook violently, but however remained firm.

The girl looked on with a haze of embarrassment as her supposed attacker was none other than the man she carried such deep affections for.

Harima Kenji.

Eri couldn't help herself to but stare at the now slumbering form of the young man at the foot of the tree, his body lying in a strange contortion from her defense. Leaves trickled down through the air from the shock of the mans impact. They grazed against her skin and danced along her hair as a cool wind picked them up and blew them off into the distance. She approached her sleeping love and knelt by him, giving a strong pull around his chest and shoulders to straighten out his body. With a faint smile, she pulled his head up into her lap and leaned her back against the large oak.

Had they been anywhere else, she might have felt the pressure of embarrassment. However this was her special little place in the park where no one ever came, so she felt a sterling sort of confidence as she allowed him to nap soundly in her lap. Sure, when he woke up there'd be hell to pay. He'd yell at her and she would scream back. She might even attack him again simply because he'd always let her. But until then, she would enjoy her feeling of confidence, and the lovely view within the grove as the leaves rained down upon their heads.


End file.
